<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Visitor of the Night - Sugar by CelestineAzure87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059034">The Visitor of the Night - Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineAzure87/pseuds/CelestineAzure87'>CelestineAzure87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choose your own adventure - RPF Cycling Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cycling RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angsty! Wout, Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter 2 is basically George - Tom friendship fic, Established Relationship, Everybody knows everything about the relationships and all are like "cool", Fluffyfest, Georgie being his lovely self in chapter 2, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Maybe except UAE managers, Not 3 because he's the main in it, Robert G being a team dad in Chapter 3 for like 10 seconds, Sleepy Cuddles, Tom and Rogla as married couple, Trigger warning - Paris Nice stage 8 2021, Wout cameo in Chapter 1 and 2, Wout lowkey proposing to Rogla in chapter 3, but then again Tadej stole the car and fuck away to Nice so, if you call PN stage 8 THAT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineAzure87/pseuds/CelestineAzure87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Primož Roglič wakes up at the hospital. Someone comes to him, in three different ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Primož Roglič/Wout van Aert, Tadej Pogačar/Primož Roglič, Tom Dumoulin/Primož Roglič</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choose your own adventure - RPF Cycling Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tadej Pogačar - close your eyes, give me your hand, darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearina/gifts">Nearina</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad_1/gifts">Dryad_1</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my desperate attempt to console our collectively wounded heart after Paris Nice stage 8. My head is still spinning and my brain is all muddy, but if this small (very likely badly written) ficlets make even one person smile, even for a bit, my mission is accomplished. (and TA being awesome and so dramatic really helped!)</p><p>Nearina, ever the sweetheart, encouraged me to write those after lamenting what happened - all the glory to her, all the mud to me. </p><p>There are two versions; this one is Sugar, where everything is oh-so-fluffy and mainly 90% of people engage in sleepy cuddles and being all loved up. The other one, Spice, is more angsty (but still fluffy because I am me).</p><p>Each chapters happen in different universe - take your favourite pairings :)</p><p>Tadej part title is from Eternal Flame by Bangles<br/>Tom part title is from I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith<br/>Wout part title is from Dream A Little Dream by...so many people but I love Robbie Williams/Lily Allen version don't shoot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Primož Roglič wakes up to the smell of a spring meadow.<br/>
<br/>
It is how his young lover's skin smells like; a spring meadow in their home country. The smell of fresh grass, bursting into life after a long, harsh winter. A smell of fountains and streams running through the rock, released from the solid ice. Smell of new lives under the sun. Smell of evening breeze. Smell of fresh soil.<br/>
<br/>
He thought, for a few seconds, he was back to his own flat in Monaco, waking up to see the morning sun, his young companion next to him - mainly because of the soft blond hair he felt against his neck. And sweet warmth he feels against his body. His Tadej is always so warm. He often teases him for it, and enjoys his pouty facial expression - and the loveliness of his rosy cheek.<br/>
<br/>
<em>My angel of spring</em>, he lovingly calls him, in the lazy morning, during the tight hug after the race as the tension disappear into the air, before they fall asleep next to each other at night.</p><p>"..,Tadej?"<br/>
<br/>
"Hi."<br/>
<br/>
The boy next to him opens his eyes and smiles happily, eyelids heavy with fatigue. The boy snuggles against his partner, bandaged up and mind still remaining in dreamland, and softly kisses to his cheek. <br/>
<br/>
"...I am dreaming, no? You cannot be here. You are in Italy. And still racing."<br/>
<br/>
The boy smiles again, but says nothing. Instead, the boy caresses his older lover's cheek, carefully avoiding scratches and gushes. <br/>
<br/>
"I am hallucinating. Possibly because I miss my boyfriend so much. Because it's not possible. It's not." Primož mumbles, feeling heavy fatigue coming over, consuming his body. <br/>
<br/>
"But I like this dream. Or hallucination. Whatever. I am seeing my Tadej. And he's warm."<br/>
<br/>
The blond boy quietly runs his hands through his partner's raven hair. He leans into a soft kiss, this time on his lips.<br/>
<br/>
"It's funny. My cheek feels wet. I must say, this is a very realistic dream."<br/>
<br/>
The older man wipes tears off the younger man's face with his fingers, fighting off the drowsiness. The boy catches his lover's hand by his own, and pushes his lips to the middle of the knuckle. <br/>
<br/>
"How did you come here, Tadej? Or is it a wrong question to ask to a dream?"<br/>
<br/>
"I stole my team car. " The boy tries to grin. <br/>
<br/>
"That's funny. And how are you going to go back there by the morning? Or are you going to stay with me, until the morning comes? And you melt away into the dawn? Because you are a dream?"<br/>
<br/>
The boy smiles again. "Yes, I will fly away after you fall asleep. Because I am an angel. Angels can fly."<br/>
<br/>
"Good. Because then you can go back to where you should be. And winning."<br/>
<br/>
As the older man drifts back to the deep yet restless sleep again, the younger man puts his hands onto his partner's cheeks and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. "I will look after you, once I go back to ours. Sleep tight. I love you. I will win for you, I promise. " <br/>
<br/>
The boy catches his lover smiling, as his eyelids fall close and back to the dreams of spring meadow, mumbling <em>I love you too, Tadej</em>.<br/>
<br/>
As Tadej walks back to the hospital entrance, his phone buzzes. <br/>
<br/>
- Did you meet him? Was he OK?<br/>
<br/>
- Yup. Just getting out of the hospital<br/>
<br/>
- Good, but you aren't driving back to here are you? God what were you thinking<br/>
<br/>
Tadj chuckles at his supposed rival.<em><br/>
</em><br/>
- Won't you do the same, if it's Mathieu? Besides, I need to win for him<br/>
<br/>
- True. But about the last part, we'll see about that ;) <br/>
<br/>
Tadej gets out of from the hospital. The chill of the night, fragrant with the smell of spring, envelops him as he walks past the parked car, flashy with gold, green and red paint job.  He slides into the back seat.<br/>
<br/>
"How long?"<br/>
<br/>
"About 3 minutes. And prepared to explain yourself to the big bosses, young man."<br/>
<br/>
But Tadej isn't listening anymore. He is looking back at the hospital building, trying to locate the window of the room he just left. He wonders if he can locate the hospital from the air, as he flies away in the small airplane his team chartered for him, and smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tom Dumoulin - I could stay awake just to hear you breathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George Bennett wakes up to the smell of thin hot chocolate, brought to him by a man who rushed to be there.</p><p>The same setting, the same situation, different universe. And this time, some guest stars - because everybody loves our protagonist.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is from I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George Bennett wakes up to the smell of thin hot chocolate.</p><p>He opens his heavy eyelids, groaning by the harsh light of the hospital room. Rubbing his eyes, he takes the paper cup off from the man who are standing next to him. He apparently fell asleep on the chair next to the bed.</p><p>"I remember you liked hot chocolate? It's not really a hot chocolate, but vending machine didn't have much selection here. Sorry about that."</p><p>"I do. Thanks, Tom. "</p><p>It tastes more like a piping hot water with some chocolate powers thrown in, but the warmth made George's head ache a little less. The man who came in with two paper cups sits across the hospital bed, now gently touching the hair of the patient on the bed, who is seemingly in restless sleep.</p><p>"He fell asleep a while ago. Doctors will come in an hour. "</p><p>The man across the bed nods, eyes narrowing with mixed emotions.</p><p>"Thank you for staying with him, George. Now please, go and get some decent rest. You must be exhausted."</p><p>George nods, standing up from the folding chair. "I'm glad you made it before midnight. He'll be happy to see you when he wakes up. He kept asking for you, you know."<br/>
<br/>
"Because he is fucking slow, yeah? He's late for everything. Late for his own wedding."<br/>
<br/>
Two man looks at the source of croaky voice on the bed. The patient, Primož Roglič himself, is now sitting up on the bed, glaring at his partner. "What took you so long, Tom, huh? Got lost? Lost a wallet? Crosswind?"<br/>
<br/>
"Well, first thing first, trying to navigate the French road during global pandemic at night. Then some cars doing pileup near here and traffic going standstill for 2 hours. And I needed to find the right hospital room during global pandemic. Explain to some medical staff that yes I am indeed married Primož fucking Roglič and no, he won't do any autographs now, thank you very much. And there's a global pandemic is happening, in case you forgot." Tom sits on the bed, grinning, taking his grumpy partner gently and carefully in arms. "And sorry about the wedding, for millionth time. Will you ever forgive me?"<br/>
<br/>
"Give me that hot chocolate, then maybe."<br/>
<br/>
"That - I can't do, I'm afraid. You are about to get midnight checkup in an hour. No liquid other than water. " Tom gently pushes back, reading the notification on the wall.<br/>
<br/>
Primož looks at George over Tom's shoulder, eyes out of focus and sleepily furious. "Georgie, help. You heard him? My husband is so mean, yeah? He doesn't give me even a drop of hot chocolate. Tell him how awful he is."<br/>
<br/>
George snorts, taken by this sudden maneuverer. "Hey, leave me out of this. Sort it out between you two, like a good old married couple. But Rogla, you sure act up a lot when you are talking to Tom."<br/>
<br/>
No answer comes back. Just quiet breathing.<br/>
<br/>
"Did...did he fall asleep on you?"<br/>
<br/>
Tom quietly untangle himself from his now asleep spouse, and carefully places him on bed, tucking him in. "He did."<br/>
<br/>
After raffling his partner's dark hair affectionately, Tom quietly slips off from the bed, walking up to George as he was opening the hospital room door quietly. "Thank you so much again, George. I'm sure he was relieved to be in your company."<br/>
<br/>
George nods, smiling. "It's alright, Tom. I wanted to stay with him, until you get here. Rogla wasn't in good shape."<br/>
<br/>
Tom exhales loudly, smile fading away from his face. "That must be...bad. I'm so sorry."<br/>
<br/>
"Nah, don't be. I'd have felt worse off if I left." George shivers a little, recalling the whole trainwreck of a day. But nothing destroyed him more than the moment; the force of Primož's hand, the strong grip on his fingers, and desperation in his whisper, no doubt delirious in pain and exhaustion, while they wait for the doctor to arrive at the hospital - <em>where's Tom, George? Is he fed up with me, because it fucking happened again?  Did he leave me?<br/>
<br/>
No, of course not. He loves you so fucking much</em>, George whispered back. <em>He just texted. He's coming. He's almost there. </em><br/>
<br/>
He cursed under his breath as he opened the text from Caitlin, informing him about the pileup near the hospital blocking the road almost completely. <br/>
<br/>
George is brought back to the reality by Tom's loud gasp. <br/>
<br/>
"Tom. You come to bed with me. Now.  "<br/>
<br/>
Tom turns around, drawing his companion, who are now leaning onto him, face buried in his chest and already half asleep, into his arms. The two fully conscious men exchange nods, quietly bidding goodbye to each other.<br/>
<br/>
George looks over his shoulder once again as he exit the hospital room. Tom is, once again, tucking his companion in. Now he sits on the chair, stroking his hair. They are whispering to each other, inbetween light kisses. <br/>
<br/>
<em>See? He loves you</em>, George thinks to himself, or rather, Primož in his memory. <em>You've got nothing to worry about. He loves you so fucking much. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>**********<br/>
<br/>
Tom's phone buzzes with incoming text.  </p><p><em>- Sorry it's late, crazy day here as well. Are you with him now? Is he OK?</em><br/>
<br/>
Tom types back with one hand, trying not to wake Primož up, now draping over him in the hospital bed.<br/>
<br/>
<em>- He is. Me, not so much. He fell asleep on me and now I can't move<br/>
<br/>
</em>Reply swiftly comes back.<br/>
<br/>
- Exactly the same situation here. But Mathieu is heavier than Rogla, so, I'm more fucked <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wout van Aert - Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Primož Roglič wakes up to the incoming video call from a man who cannot be there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise! This is my first Wout/Rogla story. I won't lie, Dryad_1's incredible work "Idyll" made me open up to this ship - and I want to dedicate this work as my own fanfiction to the world she created. Thank you Dryad for your creation!</p><p>Chapter title is from Dream A Little Dream</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Primož Roglič wakes up to the incoming video call, making his phone buzz in his hand. He rubs his eyes, sees the name on the screen, and smiles.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey Wout..."</p><p>The younger man at the other end of the phone is trying his best to smile, but he is not doing a very good job. He tries to speak, but stops abruptly when throaty wail almost comes out.</p><p>"Why are you crying, hmm? Did Mathieu bully you? Or do I look that scary to you now?" The older man softly jokes, in fatigue-ridden voice. <br/>
<br/>
The younger man looks down, too overwhelmed by sea of emotions and consumed by his own fatigue. Tears started to trickle down his cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
"Let me make this clear. First, I'm not crying. And you are the most fucking beautiful human being in the world. End of. I don't wanna hear anything else about it, even from you."<br/>
<br/>
The man in hospital gown smiles. He cannot help it. His younger lover is just<em> adorable</em> when he is mad. Especially when he is <em>unreasonably mad </em>over him.<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you, handsome."<br/>
<br/>
Wout tries to roll his eyes over this rather cheesy turn of phrases, but there's no denying that it makes heart jump with affection and joy. The man he was in love with for so long, but never thought he would be actually with him like this, the man everyone looks up to, calls him that way fills up his heart with waves of happiness.  <br/>
<br/>
They lay in bed of their own, hundreds of miles apart, looking at each other, saying nothing. They haven't been together for a long time - just a few months - but they spent so much time together, as teammates during the most trying times, they can read and feel each other very well. <em>Nobody gets me like the way he does</em>, Wout often thinks, not reasling that his partner feels exactly the same about him.<br/>
<br/>
But there are so many things Wout wants to ask and tell his lover, but just does not dare to speak.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Does it hurt? I hope it doesn't hurt. God, I wish I could just abandon everything and be with you, wrap my arms around you and be on top of you, under you, next to you, just be with you. Carry you everywhere to shield you from everything. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em>But you'd hate that more than anything, wouldn't you? You want me to win. You want me to make you feel proud. And I want that more than anything, to be better, to beat everyone, prove to the world, to you, I deserve your love. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em>But do you love me even I come in second? Third? 10th? Of course you do, you loved me even when I didn't cross the goal first. And I do. You didn't win, but I love you even more. Do you love me even I don't win all the time? Of course you do. </em><br/>
<br/>
Over in the hospital bedroom of Nice, a soft moonlight hit the room, illuminating the delicate feature of the patient of the night. Wout notices a single line of scratch on his jawline, and for some reason, it hits him equally hard to the massive injury he was forced to see on the TV screen and almost lost his mind.<br/>
<br/>
If not for Robert almost holding him down, and sharply scolding him, <em>what would Primož say to you if he sees you losing your shit like this? Do you think he'd be happy?</em>, or Addy patting his back as he sat and weep quietly on the bus, Wout would have destroyed the team bus completely out of blind rage.<br/>
<br/>
And it suddenly hits him. <em>Who's gonna take care of you, once you are back to your flat in Monaco? Your family is far away, they can't travel here yet. You can't be alone, after this. I don't want you to be alone, waking up in the empty flat. Not after this.</em></p><p>"Primož?"<br/>
<br/>
"Hmm?" <br/>
<br/>
Sweet hazel eyes are looking back at Wout. Like he was enchanted by the gentle twinkle of those eyes, Wout starts to speak. <br/>
<br/>
"After the hospital, come to my parents' house. They are dying to see you. And they are used to take care of injured cyclists, not just me. I'll come straight home after the race, and we can spend a few days in Herentals together. You can relax and take it easy, my family will take care of you. It's a nice place."<br/>
<br/>
"Wout...."<br/>
<br/>
<em>Let me show you where I grew up. Let me walk you down the road I used to walk to school.  Let me take you to the field I used to ride cross. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Come and join my life forever. Become a part of my family. Be a part of my life. Part of me.</em><br/>
<br/>
Wout looks at his partner's expression intensely. Seemingly understanding the unspoken words behind the proposal, Primož smiles back to his younger lover.</p><p>"I would love to. But are they OK with me going there? And do they...."<br/>
<br/>
"They know."  Wout grins. "I told them. They said I'm the luckiest man on the planet. They are nagging me to bring you there ever since, don't worry. And you can sleep in my bed." <em>I hope my room smells a bit like me. So that you can feel like I'm next to you when you fall asleep. And then when I come home, I'll make love to you there. <br/>
<br/>
</em>"Yes, Wout, I will go. But you need to promise me one thing, yeah?"<br/>
<br/>
Wout looks back to his lover quizzically. "Tell me."<br/>
<br/>
"You need to come to Slovenia after the season is over. And you will stay with my family, too." <em>And you will become part of my life, too, Wout.</em><br/>
<br/>
Wout nods, smiling and secretly fighting back tears behind his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, that would be great."<br/>
<br/>
The couple, their hearts filled with affection towards each other, look at each other silently. <br/>
<br/>
"It's getting late. Wout, you should sleep now. You have a race to win tomorrow, yeah?" <br/>
<br/>
"But I don't wanna hang up just yet." Wout protests, fully aware that he is sounding like a child. <br/>
<br/>
"Then we can leave our phone like this. " Primož gently proposes, as if soothing a wilful child. Wout nods, satisfied like a child after getting what he was asking for on their birthday. <br/>
<br/>
After a few minutes, however, the fatigue starts to overtake Wout. He looks at the phone screen, looks into his lover's eyes again, and mouths <em>I love you</em>. As he closes his eyes, he catches Primož doing the same over the phone, smiling. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>